


浴室Play(Bathtub Play)

by Lazurites



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>还是觉得有点OOC……嗯。</p>
    </blockquote>





	浴室Play(Bathtub Play)

**Author's Note:**

> 还是觉得有点OOC……嗯。

无题 或者可以叫 鲨美浴室PWP

这篇文的诞生就是为了满足我对鲨美浴室Play的糟糕幻想的=/////=

 

 

　　噢，真是一团糟。Michael Fassbender心想。

 

　　如果不是他手臂中这个全身湿漉漉的还在亲着自己的小坏蛋，事情才不会变成这样呢。

 

 

　　“Michael，你来帮我一下可以吗？”

 

　　James的声音混杂着水声从浴室传出来，听上去有点不太真切。Michael放下手上的书，叹了口气，“你又把什么忘了？”边说边走进了浴室。

 

　　他呆站在原地，看着James的背影，水流已经把他全身都淋得湿漉漉的，在James的四周水汽氤氲着，让Michael看的不太清楚。这家伙居然在洗澡的时候都不把浴帘拉上。

 

　　这个时候James转过身来，“你看，”James的手指划过自己的锁骨，然后开始撩拨纽扣，“我忘了脱衣服了，”就好像他的手指真的无法解开那些小小的纽扣一样。

 

　　“你来帮帮我好嘛？”

 

　　Michael希望自己也能成为那些温热的水，摸遍James的全身。

 

　　水流打湿了James的棕发，它们贴服在James的前额和苍白的脖子，白衬衣湿答答的黏在他的身上，变得那么的透明，Michael甚至可以清晰地看到James胸前的突起。而James对此是显得多么天真和不知所措啊。

 

　　可是只有Michael知道这个小家伙是故意的，那双看似无知的湛蓝的眼睛之下，包含着多少让他会硬得不行和乱射一通的小念头。

 

　　噢，这个该死的坏胚子。

 

　　Michael不管自己身上还穿着衣服就加入到喷着温水的莲蓬头之下，James热烈地吻上了Michael的唇，湿透了的身体也贴了过去。这时仿佛连滴滴答答的水声都消失了，Michael能听到的只有James被亲吻得哼哼唧唧的声音和彼此狂跳的心率。

 

　　结束了绵长的一吻，James的手抵在Michael结实的胸膛，拉开了一点距离，“现在，我的大个子，”他上下打量着Michael，接着又把身体贴了回去，被允吸得略为红肿的嘴唇张张合合（这让Michael不禁回想起这双唇吸着自己老二时是多么的好看）：“你也湿透了。”

 

　　“闭嘴。”Michael狠狠地吻了下去，继续吮吸James红润的唇，舌头潜入James的口腔，感觉到James温热的舌头又热烈又羞赧的回应。与此同时，他们的手都迫不及待的拉扯着对方的衣服，胯下渴望地彼此紧贴着。

 

　　Michael抚摸着James赤裸的身体，感受着掌下富有弹性的皮肤，“你摸上去好热。”他在James的耳边吐息。

 

　　酥麻的感觉从耳朵传遍了全身，James像是叹息一样呻吟了一声，回答道：“你也一样。”

 

　　接着，James跪下，张开嘴，双手扶着Michael膨大而且尺寸惊人的阴茎，把它含了进去。他用舌头在温暖柔软的口腔中描绘着Michael每一条突起的青筋，Michael沉溺地闭起双眼，双手随意又缓慢的在James的卷发中逗弄。

 

　　当James把Michael的老二从自己的嘴巴抽出来的时候，他满意地听到Michael不满的低吼，翘起嘴角保持着跪下的姿势抬眼看他。

 

　　“怎么了？”Michael勉强地保持着耐性问。

 

　　“你就打算射在我嘴巴里了么？”他瘪瘪嘴，对着Michael巨大的阴茎缓缓吹气。

 

　　该死的，这个小家伙在把别人的阴茎又舔又吸弄得硬邦邦的时候却停下来，真该死。

 

　　Michael推了一下 James的肩膀，James配合地躺在浴缸，一条腿搭在浴缸边上，另一条腿的脚踝则缠上Michael的腰，Michael揉捏着James的屁股狠声地说：“你就是想我操你，对不对？”

 

　　“对啦，聪明的男孩。”James低笑了一声，然后慵懒又缓慢地舒展着身体，在这个角度，Michael可以清楚地看到那个边沿粉色的小穴，“现在快点把你的大家伙捅进来。”

 

　　Michael低嗷了一声，随手抓起沐浴液挤了一通，“哇哦，你真的很急嘛。”James说，好像那个现在躺在浴缸等着被操的人并不是他一样。

 

　　“闭嘴。”Michael的指尖在James的小穴外顺着纹路打转，那里已经有规律的开始收缩和扩张起来，“你也差不多。”说着，另一只手拍在James的臀瓣上，粉红的掌印很快就浮现了上了。

 

　　“嗷，”James可怜兮兮地抬眼看他，“好痛。”只是他说这句话的时候，Michael的手指刚好潜入了他的身体，这两个字被带着呻吟的语气说出来，怎么看都像是在撩拨Michael。

 

　　接下来James的意识都无法集中在说话这件事上，脸上的红晕让他看上去就像一颗熟透了的等待被吃掉的苹果。喉间也只能断断续续地挤压出听上去又像是舒服又像是难耐的呻吟。

 

　　“Michael，Michael……”James用迷蒙的眼睛看他，蓝眼睛这时充满了生理泪水，“可以了……快点……给我进来……”

 

　　这点润滑可能还不够，但是被James这样叫着自己的名字他还怎么忍得住不插入。他一只手扶着James的腰肢，另一只手扶着自己的老二，对准James湿润抽动着的后穴挺了进去。James发出了又满足又渴求的一声呻吟，Michael惊叹自己在这种情况下居然还能把润滑工作做得还不错。

 

　　James的身体，上帝，在Michael的操弄下变得那么柔软。Michael加快了速率往更深处撞去，James的双脚緊扣Michael的后腰，晃动着自己的身体迎合Michael，全身都染上了被操时特有的让Michael兴奋得不行的绯樱色，但这也比不上James胸前的突起般那么让人沉迷，它们变成小红莓般硬硬地立了起来，Michael俯身，含住了其中那颗，用唇舌逗弄，用牙齿轻轻蹂躏，而另一边也被Michael的手攫取，开始揉捏起来。这个姿势让Michael的阴茎更加地深入到James的身体里面，加上Michael还那么有技巧地照顾着他的乳首，James的双手抱紧了Michael的后颈，发出强烈又淫靡的吐息，更加用力地摆动的腰肢寻求更大的快感。

 

　　“Michael……！”James突然甜腻地尖叫出Michael的名字，身体强烈跳动着想要更加贴近对方，“噢……上帝……就是那里……！不要停……Michael！”

 

　　Michael更加用力地冲向让James失控的那一点，满意地看到James整个人都要被他操得凌乱不堪。James的眉峰蹙起，湿润的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙不知所措，可是嘴角却舒展出享受的弧度，从那里面逸出快要让Michael疯掉的嗓音。

 

　　每一下强烈的相撞都会有带着火花般的快感从相连处激荡全身，Michael感觉到James的内壁收紧，抽搐着吸着他的阴茎。James快要到了，Michael想，于是他抽身，阴茎差不多要整根抽离James的后穴，然后猛的冲了进去。这样粗鲁地抽插了几下，James尖叫了一声，感觉自己的意识好像消失了，只剩下麻麻酥酥的感觉在全身起伏游走。他闭着眼睛保持着这个姿势一会儿，意识开始活过来，他能感到Michael还在他里面，但已经变得软绵绵。Michael俯身去吻James红润的唇，开始把自己从James的身体里抽出。当Michael阴茎的前端离开James的时候，他们都发出了轻轻的一下呻吟，乳白色的精液被Michael的阴茎带了出来，缓缓地滑下James被操红的屁股，被加入的水流冲散。

 

　　这样的感觉太好，被填满，被包围。最终被满足。

 

　　James撑了起来，后腰还带着高潮的余韵。他贴近Michael，靠在Michael的胸口，“上帝，你太棒了。”James闭着眼睛，慵懒地说。

 

　　Michael抱着James低笑一声，“你这就满足啦？”他的手捏了一下James红肿的乳头，满意地听到James的一声低吟。

 

　　“闭嘴。”James嘟嚷着。

 

　　James舒服地泡在温水里让Michael帮他清理的时候，James在想，清理其实也是在做无用功，因为要到他们真正满足，还远着呢。

 

　　　　　　=END=


End file.
